liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star (EHC 06)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info Name: Star Experiment: E.H.C. (experimental heroic comrade) 06 Pod Colour: '''Orange '''Voiced by: Tara Strong Appearance: A slightly taller grey and white experiment possessing: -The spots, tail, feet and claws of a Snow Leopard -Enclosed, Stitch-like ears but without the scars, with white tips and with a blue interior revealing her true colour -Deep blue eyes -a faded orange coloured nose -A black star on her tongue as a symbol (hence the name) -And finally, locks of long, white hair Prefered Instrument: Saxaphone (either) Background Recently after returning to Earth from the Nectri home world, Zero and Scarlet took Nexus and Nova on a two-week journey across their new planet while the others stayed behind and continued to protect the island. As the four E.H.C.’s travelled Zero secretly extracted samples from many forms of wildlife they encountered for… well, some special new recruits. After all, he found that he could more than handle the other six and the S.S. Vira did possess 32 sleeping chambers, so why leave the others empty? So upon the night of their return Zero snuck out to the Vira’s lab and began his work. When morning came the others found that their team of seven had become eight. Zero had perfected his experimentation skills that night and would have made Jumba very proud (if he even knew about his existence); not only did he create an experiment using the DNA of an untested Earth creature, but had done so within a single night. Though there were some side effects in the newest arrival, which he’d have to fix with the rest. She seems to reflect the same behaviour as the snow leopard that he had taken the genes from; fortunately she didn’t really mind them so no changes had to be made. Abilities Weather Mood: weather changes depending on her mood, ironically her depression from the rain tends to create a never-ending cycle of rain till she can get indoors. Clone Merge: can emit a glowing blue light from her hands where if she has two or more clones of a single person/object in her grasp she can fuse them back together again. Instincts: Star may only have a small portion of Snow Leopard DNA, but that small amount has enhanced her hunting instincts, night vision, and tolerance to cold temperatures/ the ability to stay up throughout the night without difficulty. Unfortunately this also brings out her wild side and she tends to occasionally sneak out at night to prey upon small animals. Weaknesses *Cat clichés such as falling for the yarn decoy, hating being sprayed with water, etc. *Lack of self-confidence. Personality Despite the depressing image, Star is usually a high-spirited character that loves to get out and move around but also tends to get herself into mischief. She tends to try to find at least one new thing to do every day and always looks forward to the evening where gets to meet up with the other girls in the back yard of the artificial House. Likes *-Trying new things *- Snow *-Travelling *-House music *-The local spa *-Scratching objects with her claws *-Hunting small animals, specifically rodents *- Tending to, playing with, and bragging about her hair *- Toying with Scythe ever since she found out about his fear of cats *-Swimming: surprisingly she doesn’t like to be spayed with water but tends to actually enjoy being submerged in it. *-The dark *-Meditating with Sapphire *-Spending the evening chatting with Nexus, Sapphire and Scarlet Dislikes *-Rain or any form of method of getting sprayed with water *-Small spaces *-Cloudy, depressing days which she ironically tends to create herself *-Being laughed at for following her cat-like clichés *-Loud, obnoxious noises, specifically Draco’s guitar *-Being alone *-A distinct fear of fire Trivia Back to Phen's page. Category:EHC Content